The Great Babysitter
by Ringo Akira
Summary: Bagi Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan terbesar, terkaya, dan paling berpengaruh, adalah kebanggaan baginya. mengurus saham? mengurus tender? mengurus investor? itu hal yang biasa baginya untuk dihadapi. tapi.. bagaimana jika CEO muda yang terkenal sebagai 'si jenius muda' harus menghadapi situasi dimana dirinya diharuskan mengurus jagoan kecilnya selama 3 hari?


**Hay.. halo apa kabar semuaaa?**

**It's me, Ringo Akira atau yg mungkin kalian kenal Rinko Seo. Kali ini saya mau nge remake dan reupload dari fic saya sebelumnya dengan judul yg sama 'The Great Babysitter' di akun satunya. Yg akun khusus Ichiruki entah kenapa ga bisa saya buka karena udah lama ga mampir #hehehe. Sebenernya ceritanya sama aja, Cuma saya ubah dikit" karena saya pengen sensasi yang baru (apaan coba)**

**Yak… ini masih tetap sama pairing saya yang karam 'IchiRuki' yang entah kenapa walaupun saya sebel (lebih ke benci) endingnya, Cuma saya masih tetep suka sama pairing ini (10 taun saya suka, dan karam Cuma karena ending ga jelas). **

**Oke… langsung aja ya. Happy reading, minna tachi #plok3x **

**.**

**.**

**The Great Babysitter**

**Ringo Akira**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

Kurosaki Mansion... Rumah bergaya arsitektur Eropa abad pertengahan ini terlihat berdiri megah di pinggir kota Tokyo. Halaman mansion yang hampir menyamai lapangan sepak bola, banyak di tanami bermacam-macam bunga yang berwarna-warni dan benar-benar indah. Hampir semua jenis bunga ada disini. Termasuk bunga langka.

Sebuah mobil sport lamborghini veneno berwarna merah maroon terlihat baru saja masuk ke area halaman mansion tersebut. Di depan pintu utama, telah berbaris para maid baik laki-laki maupun perempuan dan mereka siap menyambut seseorang yang mengendarai mobil sport itu.

Begitu mobil itu terparkir di depan pintu utama, seorang pengawal berlari cepat demi membuka pintu mobil. Dan saat pintu mobil terbuka, dari dalam munculah seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan gagah. Dengan jas yang Ia sampirkan dibahunya dan kemeja yang telah terbuka dua kancing bagian atas, siapa sangka jika laki-laki ini adalah seorang CEO dari perusahan terkenal dan hampir memiliki semua saham di wilayah Eropa.

Para maid segera membungkuk hormat pada laki-laki itu.

''Selamat datang kembali, Kurosaki-sama.''

Laki-laki dengan tampilan elegan dan rambut orange mencoloknya itu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam mansion megahnya itu. Sama dengan yang ada diluar ruangan, para maid yang ada didalam rumahnya pun membungkuk hormat padanya. Inilah tata krama dalam menyambut kedatangan tuan besar mereka. Dimanapun para maid itu bertemu dengan tuan besarnya, maka mereka harus membungkuk hormat padanya.

Seorang pelayan berjas menyambut kedatangannya. Sama seperti maid yang lain, Ia pun juga ikut menunduk.

''Selamat datang kembali, Ichigo-sama.''

''Oh. Ada dimana istriku, Shizuku?'' Tanya Ichigo seraya memberikan jasnya pada kepala pelayan itu.

''Beliau ada dikamar Raiko-sama, Ichigo-sama.''

Laki-laki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu mengangguk paham. Ditepuknya pelan pundak Shizuku dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar putranya yang terletak dilantai 2.

**.**

**.**

**The Great Babysitter**

**Ringo Akira**

**.**

**.**

Didalam kamar bernuansa biru laut dengan dinding bergambarkan tokoh kartun Disney, seorang wanita berparas cantik tengah menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki berusia kira-kira 9 bulan. Kurosaki Rukia, tengah mencarikan buku bacaan di rak buku milik putranya ini. Ia tampak bingung mencari buku mana yang akan Ia bacakan untuk putra kecilnya.

''Hem.. yang mana ya? Ibu bingung.'' Gumam Rukia masih mencari buku yang tepat.

Rukia meraba dan menunjuk buku mana yang akan Ia pilih. Senyumnya terkembang ketika menemukan buku bacaaan yang tepat untuk putranya. Diambilnya buku tipis berjudul ''Chappy Save The Princess''.

''Ah. Ini saja ya. Cerita tentang Chappy yang menyelamatkan putri.''

Putranya hanya tersenyum lucu ketika Rukia memperlihatkan buku pilihan Ibunya. Bayi berusia 9 bulan itu terus menerus menepuk-nepuk buku yang tengah Rukia bawa.

Sama seperti ibunya yang menggemari kelinci bernama Chappy, Raiko sepertinya juga ketularan demam gila Chappy sekarang. Padahal jarang sekali –bahkan tidak ada- anak laki-laki yang menyukai karakter ini. Kebanyakan karakter ini disukai oleh anak perempuan. Hal Ini disebebkan karena sejak Raiko masih dalam kandungan, Rukia sering sekali membacakan buku cerita tentang Chappy. Jadi, tidak heran jika sekarang bayi laki-laki berambut orange ini menyukai Chappy. Bisa dibilang Like Mother, Like Son mungkin.

Berulang kali bayi kecil itu melonjak-lonjak karena tidak sabar dengan buku itu. Melihat tingkah lucu putranya, Rukia tersenyum simpul.

''Iya, iya sayang. Ibu akan bacakan ini untukmu.''

Rukia segera duduk di kursi goyang yang terletak disamping ranjang bayi milik putranya. Raiko terduduk manis dipangkuan ibunya. Matanya terlihat begitu antusias ketika melihat buku itu.

''Baik. Ibu akan mulai membacanya. Dengarkan ya sayang.''

Rukia memulai ceritanya. ''Zaman dahulu kala, hidup seorang kelinci bernama Michael. Dia adalah seekor kelinci yang kuat dan hebat.''

Rukia tersenyum lembut menatap putranya yang terlihat begitu intens menatap dirinya. Dilanjutkannya cerita itu.

''Suatu ketika, Ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Putri dari kerajaan Andeles bernama Aurora diculik oleh seorang penyihir wanita yang jahat. Penyihir itu menginginkan kecantikan dari putri itu.''

Seakan paham dengan gambar di buku itu, Raiko menunjuk sang penyihir berbaju hitam berwajah seram. Rukia terkekeh pelan.

''Benar sayang. Itu adalah penyihirnya.'' Jelas Rukia pada putranya.

Rukia membuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku itu. Namun saat Rukia akan melanjutkan ceritanya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar putranya.

''Masuklah.''

Dari balik pintu, muncullah Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria berambut orange itu baru saja pulang dari kantor. Walaupun penampilannya tidak mencerminkan seseorang yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

Senyum simpul terukir dari ayah berumur 23 tahun itu.

''Tadaima.''

''Okaerinasai, Ichi. Lihat sayang, siapa yang sudah pulang?''

Raiko terlonjak girang ketika melihat sang ayah telah kembali dari kantor. Ichigo segera menggendong putra kesayangannya itu.

''Halo jagoan ayah. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, hem?''Ujar Ichigo pada putra kecilnya.

Ikatan Ichigo antara putranya memang kuat. Walaupun kesibukan yang padat di perusahaan memaksa Ichigo untuk jarang bertemu putranya, tetapi Ichigo masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk memantau perkembangan putranya lewat internet. Di zaman globalisasi seperti ini, apapun bisa dilakukan. Dengan memanfaatkan teknologi canggih, segala sesuatu yang dulunya mustahil sekarang bisa. Itulah yang dimanfaatkan Ichigo.

''Kenapa kau selalu pulang dengan tampilan seperti ini?''

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya kearah istrinya. Ia memandangi dirinya sendiri.

''Ada apa dengan kemeja ini? Tidak jelek kan.''

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Inilah tingkah konyol Ichigo. Selalu ingin tampil bebas dan apa adanya saat Ia telah kembali dari kantornya. Tapi coba lihat, mana ada seorang eksekutif berpakaian ala preman seperti ini. Baju yang dikeluarkan. Kemeja dengan 2 kancing atas yang terbuka.

Memang sejak SMA, Ichigo suka sekali berpenampilan ala preman. Tapi memang dasar sifatnya saat itu seperti preman, jadi Rukia memakluminya. Itu karena dulu Ichigo selalu mengatakan 'Aku berpakaian seperti ini karena aku ingin melindungimu dari rayuan murah laki-laki lain' setiap kali ia tegur. Rukia sejak dulu memang terkenal popular di kalangan laki-laki. Selain dirinya anggota bangsawan, ia juga gadis yang cantik, memiliki kemampuan atletik yang bagus, pintar, dan berbakat. Tentu saja laki-laki lain pasti ingin sekali menjadi kekasihnya. Dan hal itu juga yang menjadi motif Ichigo untuk selalu mengintimidasi siapapun dan bersikap layaknya preman saat siapapun menggoda gadisnya. Oh astaga...

''Bukankah seharusnya seorang presdir berpakaian rapi dan sopan, Presdir Kurosaki?'' Gerutu Rukia sembari meletakkan kembali buku bacaan kesedia kala.

Ichigo menyerahkan putranya pada babysitter yang selalu siap sedia di dekat Rukia. Begitu Raiko dibawa pergi oleh babysitternya, Ichigo dengan santai mendekati dan memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang. Wangi lavender menguar dari tubuh Rukia.

''Apa kau tidak suka jika penampilanku seksi seperti ini, hem?'' Ichigo mencoba menggoda Rukia..

Berulang kali Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya yang menggelitik di telinga Rukia. Rukia hafal dengan apa yang ingin Ichigo lakukan padanya. Entah sudah berapa kali, Setiap kali Ichigo pulang pasti akan seperti ini. Dia selalu melakukan hal ini setiap kali ada kesempatan padanya. Dan jujur Rukia mulai merasa sikap suaminya ini mulai membuatnya bosan.

Ichigo kembali menghembuskan nafas menggelitiknya di telinga Rukia. Sesekali Ia akan mencium leher putih istrinya ini.

''Bisakah.. aku mendapatkannya, nyonya Kurosaki?''

Oh tidak. Jangan lagi. Rukia sedang benar-benar ingin melakukannya hari ini. Dan lagi dia memiliki urusan yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. Jika tidak mencegahnya, dipastikan kamar sebelah – tepatnya kamar mereka berdua- akan menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk melakukan itu.

Dengan sigap Rukia membalikan badanya. Lihat saja wajah Kurosaki Ichigo. Terlihat sekali wajah suaminya ini begitu mesum hanya untuk sekedar melakukan hal itu. Rukia sempat terkekeh pelan melihat betapa suaminya yang ingin meminta dirinya untuk memuaskan keinginan.

''Maaf Kurosaki Ichigo. Sepertinya kau harus menahan hasratmu itu.'' Ujar Rukia sambil bersedekap dada.

Mulut Ichigo menganga lebar mendengarkan pernyataan Rukia. Raut wajah kecewa terlihat di wajah ayah satu putra ini sekarang.

''Kenapa harus begitu?'' Ichigo menggerutu.

Sepertinya Ia tidak terima bila kesenangannya terusik.

''Besok aku akan pergi ke Korea untuk 3 hari kedepan. Aku dan istri CEO lainnya akan mengadakan amal untuk anak putus sekolah.'' Jelas Rukia seraya membenahi kemeja suaminya.

''Apa?! Korea? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Seharusnya ada pemberitahuan untukku kan?''

Rukia menghela nafasnya panjang. Sudah Ia duga kalau suaminya ini akan melupakan hal penting seperti itu.

''Hah.. kau ini lupa atau memang tidak tanggap sih. Bukankah Kira-san sudah memberitahukan ini sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu?''

Ichigo memang orang yang selalu mengandalkan asisten pribadi dimanapun ia pergi (kecuali di rumah) untuk mengingatkan dirinya tentang banyak hal. Dan jika sampai di rumah, urusan kantor bukanlah urusannya dan dia akan melupakan semuanya. Ia akan mengandalkan asistennya untuk mengurus segala hal.

Ichigo kembali mengingat-ingat tentang hal itu. Seingatnya ada 1 dokumen dengan map kuning tergeletak di mejanya. Kira bilang itu adalah proposal tentang acara amal yang diadakan oleh para istri CEO. Ichigo merasa tidak perlu menanyakan lebih jauh pada asistennya itu. Tanpa membacanya, Ichigo langsung saja menandatangani dokumen itu. Oh astaga..

''Jadi, itu adalah proposal milikmu Rukia?''

''Tentu saja. Dan di kertas itu juga terbubuhi dengan tanda tanganku. Apa kau tidak membacanya, Ichi?''

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. Jujur saja Ia benar-benar tidak tahu soal proposal itu. Seketika raut kekecewaan yang dalam terlihat jelas di wajah ayah muda itu. Oh astaga, Ichigo terlihat seperti akan ditinggalkan istrinya selama 10 tahun saja. Dan Rukia jarang sekali melihat hal ini.

''Tenang saja. Kan hanya 3 hari. Aku bukan pergi untuk bertahun-tahun kan?'' kekeh Rukia pada suami jeruknya ini.

''Tapi tetap saja. Jika aku tahu kau akan pergi selama 3 hari, maka tidak akan kuberikan tanda tanganku.''

Ichigo menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

''Tidak bisa begitu kan. Ini adalah acara amal. Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan saat aku telah kembali dari Korea nanti. Kau hanya harus bersabar untuk itu, sayang.''

Kata-kata yang bagai mantra sihir bagi Ichigo, membuat kedua mata hazelnya berbinar-binar bagaikan melihat harta emas yang sudah lama ia inginkan. Dan kesempatan seperti ini Ichigo bisa meminta lebih nantinya.

''Tetapi...''

Oh great. Kata ''tetapi'' bukankah itu berarti sebuah pengecualian.

''Jika kau mau mengasuh Raiko selama 3 hari itu. Bagaimana?'' Rukia tersenyum manis pada suaminya.

Mulut Ichigo kembali menganga lebar sekarang. Oh god, Menjaga Raiko?

''Kenapa aku? Bukankah ada babysitter dan para maid yang akan selalu menjaganya?'' Ichigo mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menggambarkan keprotesan nya mendengar permintaan istrinya.

Menjaga putranya adalah tugas pengasuh bukan? Dan selama ini putranya juga senang bermain bersama para maid yang lain.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. '' Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat protektif dalam merawat Raiko. Aku akan mengasuh Raiko seorang diri meskipun itu tidak mudah. Pengasuh dan maid lain hanya bertugas membantu soal keperluan milik Raiko. Nah, saat aku pergi kau harus mengasuhnya. Itupun jika kau mau. Jika tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi...''

''Tapi?''

''Maka katakan selamat tinggal untuk hadiahmu dan tidur bersamaku selama 1 bulan.'' Ucap Rukia dengan mudahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

'_glek'_

Oh Kami-samaaaa... Bagi Ichigo, Senyuman istrinya saat ini adalah senyuman yang manis tapi mengandung makna yang cukup tragis. Rukia selalu seperti itu saat dirinya mengancam Ichigo. Ini Rukia pelajari ketika Ia berkenalan dengan istri dari Jushirou Ukitake, Unohana Ukitake saat pesta relasi tahun lalu. Astaga... Ichigo pernah menentang permintaan Rukia dan mendapat ancaman seperti ini. Hasilnya... say hello to lonely. Rukia dengan tega membiarkannya tidur di kamar tamu seorang diri selama seminggu.

Jika merengek pada Rukia untuk memohon ampun pun bukanlah perkara mudah. Bayangkan saja, Ichigo harus rela berpetualang di halaman rumahnya demi menanam bunga anggrek bulan sebanyak 2 hektar. Dan itu Ichigo lakukan seorang diri tanpa bantuan 5 tukang kebunnya atau 20 maidnya. The best Nightmare. Daripada Ichigo harus mengalami mimpi buruk lagi, lebih baik Ia menyerah saja.

Dengan setengah hati, Ichigo mengangguk-anggukan kepala setuju. Dirinya benar-benar pasrah sekali sepertinya.

''Oh bagus jika kau mau.'' Lonjak Rukia senang. ''Aku sudah membuatkan hal-hal apa saja yang harus kau lakukan untuk mengasuh Raiko. Sebentar ya.''

Dengan langkah riangnya, Rukia segera keluar dari kamar putranya menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kertas yang ada di kamar. Sedangkan Ichigo? Dengan bagusnya, Ia terduduk merengek-rengek di lantai.

''Kenapa harus akuuuu~?''

**.**

**.**

**The Great Babysitter**

**Ringo Akira**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Kurosaki Rukia akan berangkat ke Korea untuk sebuah acara. Seluruh bawaannya pun sudah diletakkan ke dalam mobil oleh para maidnya. Ia akan berangkat ke bandara 10 menit lagi. Tampak saat ini Rukia tengah merapikan baju yang Ia kenakan. Raiko, bayi kecilnya terlihat begitu asyik memainkan mainannya di ranjang. Sedangkan Ichigo, Ia sedang mandi.

''Yosh.. sudah selesai. Ayo sayang kita turun kebawah.''

Rukia menggendong putranya dan akan turun kebawah untuk memberikan sebuah pengumuman kepada 20 maidnya. Tapi sebelumnya Ia mengatakan dirinya akan kebawah lebih dulu pada Ichigo.

''Ichi, aku akan turun kebawah. Kau cepat ya?'' Rukia berteriak dari luar kamar mandi.

''Baiklah'' Ichigo menyahutnya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Rukia segera keluar kamarnya didampingi oleh pelayan pribadinya, Homura dan babysitter yang sudah menanti di depan kamarnya. Begitu Rukia telah sampai di bawah, para maid segera membungkuk hormat menyambutnya.

''Selamat pagi, Rukia-sama.''

''Selamat pagi, semuanya. Aku ada pengumuman untuk kalian.''

Semua maid saling menatap bingung satu sama lain. Ini bukan hal yang biasa untuk majikan mereka lakukan jika memang tidak mendesak. Rukia melanjutkan perkataannya.

''Aku akan pergi ke Korea selama 3 hari untuk sebuah acara. Dan aku meninggalkan Raiko bersama dengan ayahnya. Selama Raiko dengan ayahnya, aku ingin jangan ada satupun yang membantu Ichigo untuk mengasuh putranya. Kecuali jika Ichigo membutuhkan perlengkapan Raiko, kalian boleh membantuya. Kalian paham.'' Ucap Rukia dengan senyum simpul kepada para maidnya.

Semua maid menunduk hormat menjawab majikan mereka.

''Kami mengerti, Rukia-sama.''

''Ara, terima kasih sebelumnya.''

Beralih ke Kurosaki Ichigo. Dengan telanjang dada dan celana panjang yang Ia kenakan sehabis mandi, Ichigo terlihat sibuk berbicara lewat ponsel dengan seseorang sambil mencari baju yang tepat.

''Iya babon. Aku tidak diperbolehkan ke kantor sekarang.''

'_Lalu, bagaimana dengan rapat kali ini. Apa kau berniat agar aku yang memimpin?'_

''Tentu saja. Siapa lagi jika bukan kaki tangan kebanggaanku ini, hah?''

'_Hah.. lagi pula kenapa istrimu memiliki ide gila itu.'_

''Jangan tanyakan padaku. Sudah lakukan saja tugasmu. Jika ada apa-apa kau boleh hubungiku.''

'_Ya.. ya.. ya.. baiklah. Tapi ingat, ini ada bayaran mahalnya. Kau paham kan, jeruk__?__'_

''Aku tahu. Akan kukirimkan beberapa wanita cantik ke apartementmu lengkap dengan beberapa wine dan makanan.'' Ujar Ichigo santai sambil memakai bajunya.

'_KAU GILA YA!'_ Ichigo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Suara Renji benar-benar mampu membuat telinganya berdengung.

' _Kau mau membunuhku, hah?! Tatsuki bisa tahu nanti.'_ Lanjut Renji memaki sahabat karibnya itu.

''Lalu kau mau apa?''

' _Berikan saja aku tiket pertandingan sepak bola ke Spanyol. Aku akan lebih menghargainya.'_

''Oke.. oke... baiklah. Sudah. Aku akan mengantar Rukia dulu.''

'_Ya sudah sana.'_

Ichigo menutup sambungan teleponnya. Setelah beres dengan penampilannya, Ichigo segera turun ke bawah untuk mengantar istrinya. Mulutnya terus menggerutu tak jelas sekarang.

''Kenapa juga harus aku yang menjaga Raiko. Hahh~.''

Adakalanya orang yang sudah terlampau pusing atau stress akan menggerutu sepanjang hari. Memusingkan masalah itu hingga keakar-akarnya. Ya... but it's life.

.

.

.

Kita kembali ke Rukia. Terlihat Ia masih memberi pengarahan pada kepala pelayan laki-laki, kepala pelayan perempuan, dan babysitternya. Mereka bertiga bahkan sudah berjejer rapi memperhatikan nyonya muda mereka.

''Homura, Shizuku, dan Sayaka-san, pengumuman tadi berlaku juga untuk kalian. Aku akan memantau Ichigo dengan kamera cctv yang sudah kusambungkan dengan internet. Jadi, aku bisa tahu apa yang dilakukan Ichigo. Kalian juga harus memantau mereka. Paham kan?''

''Kami mengerti, Rukia-sama.'' Ucap mereka seraya membungkukan badan.

''Aku percayakan semuanya pada kalian.''

''Kenapa kalian ada disini semua?''

Ichigo muncul dari lantai atas mengagetkan semuanya. Melihat kedatangan Ichigo, para maid segera membungkuk hormat seraya menyapa tuan besar mereka. Rukia menggeleng pelan.

''Tidak ada. Ayo, aku sudah hampir terlambat.''

''Baik, baik.''

Rukia berjalan ke pintu utama di dampingi Ichigo, kepala pelayan laki-laki dan perempuan, serta Raiko yang ada digendongannya.

Disinilah mereka berada, di depan pintu utama mengantar Rukia yang akan pergi ke negara tetangga. Dengan para maid laki-laki yang berjejer rapi di kanan-kirinya, Rukia mencoba untuk berpamitan pada bayi mungilnya.

''Nah sayang, ibu pergi dulu ya. Baik-baik dengan ayah dan jangan nakal. Ibu mencintaimu.''

Rukia mengecup kening dan pipi chubby putranya. Raiko yang mungkin paham jika ibunya akan pergi, mulai menunjukan raut wajah sedihya dan seperti akan menangis. Rukia segera memberikan gendongannya kepada pengasuh dan dengan segera babysitter membawa Raiko kedalam agar bayi ini tidak menangis. Oh sekarang giliran Rukia yang ingin menangis. Ia pasti akan rindu dengan bayi kecilnya.

Rukia beralih menatap suaminya yang terlihat akan merasa kesepian sekali. Tentunya kalian tahu kesepian karena apa bukan? Rukia tersenyum kecil. Di rabanya dada bidang suaminya itu.

''Ingat dengan apa yang aku katakan kemarin kan, Ichi?''

Ichigo mendesah pelan. Tentu saja dia ingat. Sebuah ancaman yang mengerikan.

''Iya aku ingat sayang. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga Raiko dengan baik.''

Rukia tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban suaminya. Dipeluknya Ichigo dengan erat.

''Terima kasihm sayang. Aku akan saangat merindukanmu.'' Ungkap Rukia jujur. Ichigo membalas pelukan istrinya seraya mengecup leher putih Rukia.

''Aku juga.''

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin istrinya pergi walaupun hanya sehari. Tapi tetap saja keputusan seorang Kurosaki Rukia merupakan hal yang mutlak bagi dirinya untuk Ichigo lakukan. Menolak, maka tamat riwayatmu.

"Ah baiklah. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang."

"Jaga dirimu juga, sayang. hati-hati di jalan dan jangan lupa selalu beri aku kabar kapanpun itu."

"Tentu saja. Ponsel ku selalu siaga jika kau membutuhkan ku. Dan sebelumnya…"

"Apa?"

Rukia menjinjit sedikit dan mencium dengan lembut bibir Ichigo. Para maid yang menyaksikan, bahkan terkejut dengan yang dilakukan nyonya muda mereka. Maid laki-laki memalingkan wajah mereka –termasuk Homura- berusaha untuk tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan tuan dan nyonya mereka. sedangkan maid perempuan menjerit sangat pelan berusaha tidak mengganggu apa yang majikan mereka lakukan –lain halnya dengan Shizuku yang berdeham pelan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah karena malu-. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Kurosaki Ichigo? Bahkan si pemilik bibir dan orang yang dicium bibirnya oleh istrinya sendiri membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan matanya yang berkedip-kedip.

Rukia melepas pagutannya. Melihat suaminya yang tidak bereaksi, Rukia terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau seperti tidak percaya aku menciummu? Sudahlah aku lebih baik segera pergi karena yang lain sudah menunggu. Sampai nanti semuanya." Rukia meninggalkan suaminya yang masih terdiam dengan mata yang tidak berkedip sedikitpun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati di jalan dan semoga hari anda menyenangkan, Rukia-sama."

Rukia melambaikan tangannya dan segera berangkat menuju bandara. Setelah lamunannya tersadar dan melihat mobil yang mengantar istrinya sudah menjauh, Ichigo tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha… istriku memang yang terbaik."

Setelah mendapat hadiah perpisahan kecil dari istrinya, Ichigo tidak menyadari jika apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang aneh dimata orang lain. dan tentu saja hal itu juga yang dipikirkan oleh beberapa maid dan pelayan pribadinya. Tapi apa mereka berani mengatakan pada Ichigo bahwa apa yang ia lakukan aneh? Oh tentu saja tidak. para maid hanya ada di posisi mereka dan tidak mengatakan apapun melihat tuan besar mereka yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Halo tuan Kurosaki, sadarlah jika kau cukup gila untuk tersenyum sendiri sekarang. Khukhukhu.

**.**

**.**

**The Great Babysitter**

**Ringo Akira**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah Kurosaki Ichigo dengan tugas pertama yang harus Ia emban. Yak memandikan putra semata wayangnya yang sudah telanjang dan berada di gendongannya. Bagi seorang business man seperti Ichigo, memandikan seorang bayi merupakan hal yang sulit dilakukan. Jika ingin diibaratkan, mungkin ini seperti berperang demi mendapatkan tender milyaran dolar di negeri antah berantah. Berlebihan? Oh tentu saja. Dirinya yang memegang Raiko atau menyisihkan waktu senggangnya hanya untuk bermain bersama putranya dan tidak mengerti bagaimana mengasuh bayi, sekarang harus berada di situasi dimana dirinya diharuskan mengurus Kurosaki kecil ini. Dan kenapa harus diibaratkan 'Berperang demi mendapatkan tender'? itu karena mendapatkan sesuatu yang besar memanglah hal sulit bagi perusahaan seperti yang keluarganya miliki. Memiliki perusahaan yang sangat besar, tentu juga tantangannya pun berat. Dan ia sudah sering merasakannya. Sama halnya dengan tugas yang ia terima saat ini, begitu berat pastinya.

Ichigo terpaku melihat bak mandi di kamar mandi anaknya. Kamar mandi setara rumah flat ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam perlengkapan mandi yang -bisa dibilang- cukup banyak bagi bayi berumur 9 bulan ini. Belum lagi dengan segala macam mainan yang beragam bentuk terjejer rapi di rak sudut kamar mandi. Bahkan jika dihitung, mungkin ada 30 buah.

Ichigo menoleh kepada anaknya.

''Apa ini semua milikmu, Raiko?''

Seakan mengerti dengan perkataan ayahnya, Raiko tertawa dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Mengajak ayahnya untuk segera mandi dan menyegarkan badan. Ichigo terkekeh pelan.

''Baik, baiklah. Ayo kita mandi.''

Hal yang pertama Kurosaki Ichigo lakukan adalah menyiram pelan rambut orange putranya. Ritual mandi yang harus dilakukan, pastinya membasahi tubuh dengan air agar mudah untuk membersihkannya kan?. Tapi apakah Ichigo melakukannya dengan benar untuk ukuran bayi 9 bulan? Omong kosong. Dengan asal Ichigo menyiram rambut putranya secara langsung menggunakan shower yang airnya bahkan cukup kencang. Terlihat sekali bayi itu berusaha mengucek kedua matanya dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya karena perih. Rengekan kecil terus keluar dari mulutnya.

''Hiks.. hiks...''

''Oh kenapa sayang? Apa perih?''

Ichigo mengusap pelan mata putranya. Oh lihat sekarang, matanya berubah merah karena perbuatan Ichigo tadi.

''Astaga Ichigo. Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali. Lihat matanya jadi merah.''

Putra kecilnya masih terus mengusap kedua matanya. Membuat dirinya merasa bersalah sekarang.

''Maafkan ayah ya.'' Ichigo menggumam seraya mengusap rambut orange putranya..

Setelah selesai memberi shampo dan membersihkan tubuh putranya menggunakan sabun, dengan perlahan Ia membilas semuanya. Perlahan-lahan, Ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi.

''Oke selesai. Sekarang waktunya berendam.''

Ichigo menggendong putranya menuju bath tub yang ada disebelahnya. Air di bath tub sengaja Ichigo buat meluber agar putranya merasa senang. Begitu tubuh Raiko dimasukan, tawa riang bayi 9 bulan itu memenuhi kamar mandi.

''Kau suka? Apa sangat menyenangkan, hem?''

Ichigo tersenyum senang melihat tingkah lucu putranya yang tidak berhenti berteriak senang merasakan nyamannya bisa berendam di bath tub. Layaknya bayi yang sangat menyukai air, Raiko juga begitu. Tawa lucu terus terlontar dari mulut mungilnya. Melihat ini, siapa orang yang tidak akan tersenyum. Namun, senyum Ichigo berubah saat dengan jahilnya tangan kecil itu memukul-mukul air.

''Hey Raiko, ayah basah. Hey.''

Bayi mungil itu masih terus memukul-mukul air dengan gerakan lincahnya. Dan hasil dari tangan Raiko yang tidak berhenti memainkan tangannya itu, baju Ichigo pun basah dan bahkan sampai ke celananya juga.

''Hah... celana dan baju ayah basah kan. Tapi tunggu... sepertinya ada sesuatu di kantong celanaku.''

Ichigo berdiri dan merogoh sakunya. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika dilihatnya cek sejumlah 10 juta pemberian dari Renji karena kalah bertaruh, basah karena ulah putranya. 10 juta yang bahkan tidak ia sadari berada di kantong celananya, sekarang tidak ada gunanya dan hanya berupa kertas sekarang.

''Cek ku! Astaga cek ku pemberian dari babon, sekarang basah. Padahal aku kan sudah susah payah bertaruh dengannya.''Rengek Ichigo menatap miris ceknya.

Mungkin bagi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo uang 10 juta bukanlah uang yang banyak. Terlalu mudah untuknya mendapat uang 10 juta. Yang menjadikan ini berharga adalah perjuangannya bertaruh memenangkan lomba minum alkohol lah yang menjadikannya sulit dan berharga. Saat itu, Ichigo harus dengan rela tidur sendiri selama 3 minggu tanpa pelukan istrinya. Ia terlihat mengenaskan pada saat itu.

''Rukia, lihatlah apa yang sudah dilakukan putramu. Oh astaga, cek ku yang berharga.''

See? Apa yang Ichigo lakukan hari ini benar-benar berlebihan untuk dilakukan seorang CEO terkaya dan juga seorang ayah muda. Yah walaupun memang inilah yang tercipta jika Ichigo kehilangan barang kesayangannya. Ichigo akan terus menatap miris ceknya yang menurutnya berharga itu. Sedangkan Raiko, Ia malah terlihat masih asyik bermain air. Memang dasar bayi.

''Hatchii!''

''Astaga. Aku kaget. Ada apa?''

Rangiku Ichimaru yang tepat berada di samping bangku milik Rukia terkejut melihat perempuan berambut pendek disebelahnya bersin tiba-tiba. Saat ini pesawat mereka baru saja take off menuju Seoul.

''Ah maaf aku mengejutkanmu. Aku hanya merasa seperti ada yang membicarakanku.''

''Mungkin suamimu."

"Ya mungkin. Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengannya saat menjaga Raiko. Dia bukan pria yang handal jika berurusan dengan putranya."

"Itu hal wajar. Seorang pebisnis sukses, memang yang mereka tahu hanya soal saham dan semua hal mengenai perusahaan. Ya memang aku akui untuk menjaga seorang bayi itu tidak mudah. Gin saja mempelajarinya dengan mengikuti kursus mengasuh bayi. Jadi kurasa, memang hal seperti itu memang tidak mudah untuk mereka.'' Rangiku tersenyum simpul menatap Rukia.

''Hah... mungkin kau benar. Tapi kau termasuk wanita yang beruntung, Rangiku. Jika Gin dengan sukarela mengikuti pelatihan, lain halnya dengan Ichigo. Dia tidak mau saat kuminta untuk mengikuti kursus seperti itu. Dia mengatakan bahwa tugas mengasuh bayi adalah untuk babysitter.''

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Rangiku menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya ini. Mencoba memberi support pada Rukia.

''Tenanglah. Aku yakin suamimu akan jauh lebih hebat mengasuh putramu. 3 hari adalah waktu yang cukup untuk seorang Ichigo mengerti pentingnya mengasuh putranya sendiri. Percayalah.''

''Semoga saja. Aku khawatir pada Raiko. Mudah-mudahan dia baik-baik saja.''

.

.

.

Disisi lain…

Oekkkk... oekkkk...

''Oh Raiko. Ayah mohon diam ya. Ayah mohon.''

Ichigo mencoba menenangkan putranya yang menangis hebat setelah dirinya selesai memakaikan baju untuk putranya. Raiko bisa menangis seperti itu juga karena ulah Ichigo. Ia begitu lambat dan kurang cekatan dalam mengurus putranya. Bayangkan saja, memakaikan baju untuk putranya saja membutuhkan waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Belum lagi Ichigo selalu salah dalam memasangkan popok bayi yang entah itu terbalik, miring ke kanan atau kiri, dan merekatkan popok dengan posisi yang salah. Salahkan Ichigo yang minim pengetahuan untuk mengasuh putranya.

Oekkk.. oekkkk...

''Bagaimana ini?''

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya hebat dan bingung ingin melakukan hal apa agar putranya terdiam. Astaga... situasi bertambah sulit sekarang dengan kerasnya suara tangisan. Ditambah lagi keringat yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Ini semakin membuatnya panik. Ichigo memandang sekeliling demi mencari mainan apa yang dapat membuat putranya berhenti menangis. Matanya tertuju pada kereta Thomas kesukaan putranya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari ranjang bayi. Ichigo segera meraih mainan berbentuk kereta itu.

''Hey coba lihat ayah punya apa? Ini mainan kesukaanmu. Kereta Thomas.''

Ichigo terus berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Usahanya sia-sia. Tangisan Raiko semakin meledak sekarang.

"Oh ayolah jagoan. Ayah tahu ayah yang salah karena terlalu lama mengurusmu. Jadi bisakah kau hentikan tangisan mu, Raiko-kun? Hem?"

Alih-alih tangisan itu berhenti, semakin lama berubah menjadi jeritan dan mungkin membuat seisi mansion mendengarnya.

Tok.. tok...

'_Astaga.. apalagi sekarang.'_ Batin Ichigo geram.

''Masuk.''

''Maaf Kurosaki-sama. Apa anda butuh bantuan?''

Homura, kepala pelayan wanita sekaligus orang kepercayaan Rukia mencoba menawarkan bantuan pada tuan besarnya ini. Bahkan kedua mata Homura bisa melihat raut wajah tuan besarnya yang seperti mengatakan 'TOLONG BANTU AKU' dengan mata hazelnya yang lelah.

''Bagaimana caranya agar Raiko bisa diam, Homura?'' Ichigo menerima bantuan pelayan setia Rukia ini. Dia benar-benar stress sekarang.

''Maaf sebelumnya. Bukankah sekarang jadwal Raiko-sama untuk meminum susu, Kurosaki-sama?''

"Susu?"

"Benar, Kurosaki-sama. Rukia-sama juga sudah menulis hal itu di kertas."

Ichigo bergegas menuju meja yang ada di dekat ranjang dan membaca apa saja yang di tulis oleh istrinya sebelum ia pergi.

**Berikan dia susu setelah selesai mandi. Ia sangat mudah kelaparan.**

Ichigo menepuk keningnya pelan. Kurosaki Ichigo pebisnis muda sukses, pintar, dan berbakat, kenapa Ia bisa begitu bodoh hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini? Bayi akan mudah kelaparan setelah dimandikan bukan.

''Bisakah kau buatkan susu untuknya? Aku terlalu lelah untuk membuat susu sekarang.''

Homura tersenyum simpul. ''Tenang saja, Kurosaki-sama. Sayaka-san sudah menyiapkan susu untuk putra anda.''

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Homura yang bagaikan oasis baginya, hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Kurosaki sulung ini. Oh Thanks God. Ichigo tidak perlu membuatkan susu untuk putranya. Mukjizat sekali.

Sayaka-san –babysitter Raiko- memberikan botol susu pada Ichigo. It's milk time.

Oekkkk.. oekkk...

''Oke.. oke jagoan. Ayah tahu kau lapar. Ini ayah punya susu untukmu.''

Ichigo segera memberikan susu itu pada bayi kecilnya yang terus menerus menangis tidak karuan. Bingo. Tangisannya berhenti. Ternyata memang benar Ia kelaparan. Putranya kelihatan lahap sekali menyedot susu itu.

''Kami permisi Kurosaki-sama.''

''Ehm. Terima kasih, Homura, Sayaka-san.''

Ichigo masih memegang botol susu putranya. Kedua mata indigonya terlihat terpejam sedikit demi sedikit sekarang. Sepertinya Raiko terlihat mengantuk.

''Tidurlah sayang. Ayah tahu kau ingin tidur, tidurlah.''

Ichigo ikut membantu dengan membelai lembut rambut orange putranya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Raiko tertidur juga. Dengan gerakan pelan, Ichigo memberikan selimut pada putranya agar tidurnya tidak terganggu.

''Bagus. Akhirnya dia tidur."

Merasakan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya, Ichigo merenggangkan sedikit tubuhnya

"Nghh… hahh~ syukurlah akhirnya aku bisa istirahat.'' Ichigo berbicara dengan nada lirih.

Oh baginya ini adalah saat-saat menyenangkan dimana dia bisa bersantai sambil membaca koran. Dirinya yang terbiasa menikmati pagi dengan membaca koran sambil minum kopi, hari ini tidak bisa merasakannya karena harus mengurus Raiko.

Oleh karena itu disaat putranya tidur seperti ini, ia ingin bersantai dan membaca berita apa yang terjadi kemarin lewat koran. Ia akan menikmatinya di pinggir kolam renang dan meminta maid membawakan secangkir kopi dan cemilan untuknya.

Diam, perlahan-lahan Ichigo berjalan dengan berjinjit agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa membuat bayinya bangun. Raiko adalah bayi yang gampang sekali terbangun jika mendengar suara sekecil apapun. Maka dari itu, ia harus berhati-hati.

_Kringgggg.. kringggggg... Kringggggg..._

Oek... oek...

Oh bagus. Apa yang ia takuti di menit sebelumnya, sudah terjadi sekarang. Suara tangisan yang membahana, keluar dari mulut kecil putranya. Jika sudah seperti ini, sebotol susu pun tidak akan bisa menenangkan putranya yang marah karena tidurnya terganggu. Dan lagi Siapa yang menelepon di saat-saat seperti ini?

''Akan akan membunuh orang yang sudah berani mengganggu tidur putraku di waktu tidur siangnya ini. Berani sekali.'' Geram Ichigo bersungut-sungut meraih ponselnya.

''Ada apa?! Beraninya kau mengganggu tidur siang putraku.''

'_Oi, oi__ tenang jeruk. Oh astaga kencang sekali suara tangisan putramu.'_

''Ini semua karena dirimu, babon. Aku akan membuatmu membayar hal ini."

'Oi, oi, mengerikan sekali CEO satu ini.'

"Kau harus tahu seberapa susahnya menidurkan Raiko. Sekarang ada apa kau meneleponku?''

'_Ada dokumen soal tender kemarin yang harus kau tanda tangani. Jika kau tidak menanda tangani tender itu sekarang, maka dipastikan akan diambil alih oleh perusahaan sainganmu.__ Kau mau hal itu terjadi, direktur?__'_

Ichigo menepuk keningnya. Kenapa disaat ini justru ada hal yang penting sih?

''Oke. Aku akan datang 15 menit lagi. Siapkan dokumennya.''

'_Baik, Jeruk.__ Sekarang yang lebih penting, tenangkan dulu tangisan Raiko. Bahkan mendengar dari sini saja membuat telingaku sakit__'_

"Suatu hari aku akan membuatmu merasakan hal ini."

Ichigo menekan tombol mengakhiri dengan kesal dan melempar ponselnya ke sembarang tempat.

Oh tidak, tangisan Raiko semakin menggila sekarang. Jeritannya semakin keras. Ichigo harus segera bertindak sekarang.

''Oh maaf sudah menelantarkanmu jagoan. Oke.. oke.. diam ya.''

Untuk kali ini, dirinya berhasil membuat tangisannya berhenti dengan hanya menggendong dan membelai lembut kepalanya. Ichigo tersenyum bangga. Sepertinya dia berbakat untuk ini. Tapi tunggu, ada hal yang harus Ia pikirkan kan. Ia harus segera ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, bagaimana dengan Raiko? Apa dia harus membawanya juga?

''Jika aku tidak mengajaknya, Rukia pasti akan marah dan aku pasti akan dihukum.''

Ichigo beralih menatap putranya yang terlihat sudah tenang digendongannya. Sepertinya Ia tidak tega juga meninggalkan putranya sendiri di rumah.

''Baiklah. Aku akan mengajaknya. Selain aku ingin menghindari hukumankarena menelantarkannya, mengajaknya melihat suasana kantor bukanlah hal buruk.''

Ide bagus itu membuatnya senang. Segera ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat. Oh tunggu, mungkin Ichigo butuh persiapan juga untuk keperluan putranya. Bukankah bayi memerlukan banyak perlengkapan? Itu pasti.

''Homura. Homura.'' Ichigo memanggil pelayan pribadi istrinya keluar kamar.

''Iya tuan.''

''Bisa tolong kau siapkan perlengkapan milik Raiko? Aku ada urusan mendadak di kantor. jadi aku akan mengajaknya.''

''Baik Kurosaki-sama. Akan saya siapkan.''

Yak. Semua sudah beres. Sekarang mereka harus bergegas dan siap untuk pergi.

**.**

**.**

**The Great Babysitter**

**Ringo Akira **

**.**

**.**

''Oh astaga. Coba lihat. Bukankah itu Kurosaki-sama?''

''Kau benar. Ahh... dia membawa putranya juga. Tampan sekali. Sama seperti ayahnya.''

''Kau benar. Rambutnya pun sama. Astaga... aku ingin sekali menggendongnya.''

Percakapan dai karyawan perusahaan Kurosaki Coorporation, membuat Ichigo tersenyum canggung. Melihat Ichigo yang masuk ke lobby yang tengah menggendong jagoan kecilnya dan membawa tas berisi perlengkapan bayinya, membuat semua orang memandangnya tidak percaya sekaligus kagum. Kagum karena ketampanan bayi kecil ini tentunya.

"Hee… anak ayah rupanya jauh lebih terkenal dibanding ayah. Sepertinya saingan ayah yang sesungguhnya hanya jagoan ayah ini."

Ichigo membelai pelan rambut orange putranya yang sedang menatapnya polos. Tidak adanya respon dari putranya, malah membuat Ichigo terkekeh pelan. Mungkin suatu saat jika Ichigo melakukan gurauan ini saat Raiko sudah besar, putranya ini akan berkata 'Tentu saja. Bukankah aku anak ayah?' dengan menyombongkan dirinya. Setidaknya gen dirinya yang sedikit angkuh, pasti akan menurun pada putranya ini.

''Hoo.. rupanya kau juga bisa tersenyum seperti itu, direktur sadis. Dan coba lihat, siapa anak tampan ini? ayahmu mengajakmu juga, Raiko.''

Ichigo mendecih sebal. Renji memang senang sekali menjahili sahabatnya ini.

"Kau mau gajimu kupotong karena meledek direktur perusahaan? Dan jangan berpura-pura bodoh dengan alasan kenapa aku mengajaknya. Kau bahkan lebih tahu tentang kengerian yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak mengajaknya.'' Gerutu Ichigo dengan menatap sinis pria berambut merah ini.

Renji terkekeh geli. '' Oh aku tahu apa yang kau maksud. Menanam bunga sebanyak 2 hektar itu memang tidak gampang. Iya kan, Raiko?''

''Berbicara lagi maka akan kupenggal lehermu.''

''Ouh seram sekali. Oke baiklah, ayo kita ke ruanganmu, Kurosaki-sama.''

''Cih. Tidak usah seperti itu. Aku merinding mendengarnya.''

Dengan langkah santai mereka menuju lift yang terletak diujung lobby. Tapi sebelumnya, tidak asyik kan jika dirinya tidak melibatkan kawannya ini untuk membantunya.

''Bawa tas ini. Setidaknya kau harus membantuku.''

''Kheh.. lihat.. direktur angkuh sepertimu juga bisa meminta tolong rupanya."

"Jika kau tidak menolongku pun tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menurunkan jabatanmu menjadi cleaning service jika kau mau."

"Cih.. Baik-baik. Dasar cerewet.''

Ya... yang harus menderita bukan hanya Ichigo juga kan. Ia juga harus ikut menyeret Renji. Sesama kawan yang baik, harus saling tolong menolong. Ya walaupun Ichigo lebih sadis.

.

.

.

Rukia sudah tiba di Seoul 10 menit yang lalu. Setibanya di bandara, Ia menghubungi kediamannya. Ia ingin memastikan bagaimana keadaan putra kecilnya.

'_Kediaman Kurosaki, ada yang bisa saya bantu?'_

''Ah Shizuku, ini aku Rukia. Bagaimana keadaan putraku?''

'_Semuanya baik-baik saja, Rukia-sama. Putra anda baik-baik saja.'_

''Oh syukurlah. Sedang apa Ichigo dan Raiko sekarang?''

'_Ichigo__-sama mengajak Raiko-sama pergi ke kantor. Tadi sepertinya ada yang menghubungi beliau.'_

''Ke kantor? Sudah lama mereka pergi?''

'_Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Rukia-sama.'_

''Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Tetap awasi mereka. Kau mengerti kan, Shizuku?''

'_Saya mengerti, Rukia-sama.'_

''Terima kasih.''

Rukia menutup sambungan teleponnya. Diam-diam Ia tersenyum kagum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shizuku soal Ichigo tadi. Suaminya mau mengajak putranya saat Ia harus ke kantor adalah sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai seorang ayah. Bagaimanapun, Ichigo sudah berpikir untuk tidak menelantarkan putranya di rumah adalah hal yang patut Ia syukuri sebagai seorang istri dan ibu. Ia bersyukur dengan hal ini.

'_Kau hebat, sayang.'_ Batin Rukia kagum.

Bukan ide buruk juga untuk meninggalkan putranya dengan ayahnya. Sepulang dari Korea, ia akan memberikan pelukan dan juga ciuman untuk hal hebat yang dilakukan suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**The Great Babysitter**

**Ringo Akira**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki masih berkutat dengan dokumen yang harus Ia tanda tangani. Entah kenapa kata-kata manusia bodoh Renji yang mengatakan 'Kau hanya perlu tanda tangan satu saja' benar-benar sebuah kebohongan besar yang membuatnya ingin melempar manusia kepala nanas itu dari lantai 40. Jika ia sedang tidak membawa Raiko, ini bukanlah sebuah masalah.

Tapi pekerjaannya semakin sulit jika harus mengurus putranya juga. bayangkan saja, Ia melakukan pekerjaannya sambil memangku bayi kecilnya yang tengah asyik memainkan kereta thomas kesukaannya. Sesekali bayi kecil ini akan merengek pelan jika ia merasa bosan. Tapi itu bisa Ichigo atasi dengan sedikit bergurau pada putra kecilnya.

''Tinggal sedikit lagi…. Dan… Selesai. Lihat Raiko, pekerjaan ayah sudah selesai."

Ichigo menggendong putra kecilnya yang tengah memandanginya.

"Sekarang saatnya kita pulang, sayang.''

Pekerjaan sudah selesai, dan ini waktunya dia mengajak putranya pulang ke rumah. Ditengah acara beres-beresnya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya di dobrak oleh seseorang dengan kencang dan membuat dirinya dan Raiko kaget.

''I.. Ichigo. G-Gawat !''

Renji masuk ke ruangan Ichigo dengan wajah paniknya. Tidak heran jika orang yang berani mendobrak pintu seorang direktur, adalah si kepala nanas. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan pria berambut merah ini?

''Kenapa wajahmu panik begitu? Kau adalah orang yang paling berisik jika berurusan dengan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bisa kau atasi dengan otakmu.''

''K-Kyoraku-san datang untuk menemuimu.''

''A-Apa?! K-Kau gila. Bukankah tidak ada jadwal untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini?'' Ichigo menatap Renji horror.

Bagaimana tidak, investor penting seperti Kyoraku bisa datang tanpa ada janji adalah hal yang paling menakutkan baginya.

''Aku juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya temui dia di ruang rapat sekarang. Aku akan menjaga Raiko disini.''

''Dasar Renji bodoh.''

Ichigo segera memberikan Raiko pada Renji dan menemui salah satu relasinya. Dan sekarang disinilah Renji dengan bayi 9 bulan yang sedang menatap wajahnya terus menerus. Oh tampak bayi kecil itu akan menangis begitu ayahnya meninggalkan dirinya bersama pamannya. Melihat keponakannya yang ingin menangis, Renji yang sekarang malah kelihatan panik.

''Ke.. Kenapa Raiko? Apa... ada yang salah dengan paman?''

Mulutnya yang bergetar dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca adalah pertanda bahwa bayi kecil itu siap menangis kapan saja. Dan tidak butuh lama, tangisan bayi berusia 9 bulan itu menggema dimana-mana. Tangisan Raiko memang beralasan dan itu karena ketakutannya saat melihat wajah paman Renjinya. Salahkan Renji yang menggunakan tato dimana-mana.

''Hey... aduh bagaimana ini?! KIRA.. KIRA!''

Renji yang benar-benar panik, mulai memanggil bala bantuan dari luar ruangan. Dan orang yang merasa dirinya terpanggil -Izuru Kira- dan mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu datang secara tiba-tiba dengan membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

''Kenapa berisik sekali?! Ada apa Abarai?''

''Kau tahu bagaimana caranya mendiamkan tangisan bayi?'' Ujar Renji yang masih berusaha mendiamkan tangisan keponakannya yang semakin keras ini.

''Astaga. Aku tidak tahu.''

Mendengar tangisan yang begitu hebat dari bayi berambut orange, dan temannya yang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan membuat Kira ikut panik sekarang.

''Oh sial. Bagaimana ini?''

Dengan usaha yang sangat amat keras, dua laki-laki berbeda rambut itu mencoba menenangkan tangisan Raiko yang terlampau hebat sekarang. Segala cara mereka lakukan demi diamnya anak Kurosaki Ichigo ini. Jika Ichigo tahu, maka tamatlah mereka. Potong gaji saja tidak akan cukup jika ini menyangkut tentang sesuatu yang berharga milik Kurosaki Ichigo.

Oekkkk... oekkkkk...

''Astaga ! kenapa berisik sekali? Tangisannya sampai ke ujung koridor.'' Tatsuki, sekertaris Ichigo yang mendengar suara tangisan hebat seorang bayi, menghampiri dua orang payah yang terlihat kesusahan.

''Kau tahu cara menenangkan bayi ini, Tatsuki?'' Renji yang masih dilanda kepanikan, mencoba menimangnya dengan harapan tangisan itu akan berhenti.

Melihat Renji yang melakukan usahanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan dengan wajah menakutkannya, tentu saja bayi manapun tidak akan berhenti menangis dan malah akan semakin menjadi-jadi tangisannya.

''Dasar bodoh. Dengan caramu yang seperti itu, aku yakin dia tidak akan berhenti menangis bahkan sampai Ichigo datang kemari dan memenggal kepala kalian. Kemarikan dia. Biar kuajari kalian berdua caranya.''

Renji segera memberikan Raiko pada Tatsuki. Dengan gerakan menimang-nimang yang tenang dan tidak tergesa-gesa, Tatsuki mencoba mendiamkan tangisan bayi kecil itu.

''Diam ya anak manis. Bibi disini. Diam ya. Uhhh... anak manis.''

Dengan mudahnya tangisan bayi kecil itu mulai mereda sekarang. Digantikan oleh isakan kecil dan sekarang perlahan-lahan mulai tenang dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Tatsuki.

''Lihat. Ini mudah kan. Kenapa kalian melakukannya seperti halnya kalian mencoba untuk menenangkan angina putting beliung? Raiko hanya bayi yang butuh rasa aman dan tenang.'' Tatsuki menggerutu sembari menatap Kira dan Renji ketus.

Bagaimana tidak jengkel, mendiamkan bayi satu saja sudah seperti mendiamkan bayi 1 panti asuhan.

''Kau kan perempuan. Jadi wajar saja kau bisa melakukannya. Dasar.'' Kira membela dirinya dan juga sahabat merahnya itu. Maklum saja mereka kan laki-laki. Merekapun juga belum memiliki bayi kan. Jadi tentu saja pengalaman mereka belum ada.

"Kira benar. kau tahu kan yang kuurus adalah pekerjaan si direktur jeruk. Dan juga-"

"Dan juga para wanita."

"Oi. Darimana kalimat itu muncul? Itu fitnah."

''Sudahlah. Sekarang cepat kalian kembali ke pekerjaan kalian. Aku yang akan menjaganya.''

''Baik, baik. Kami akan pergi. Ayo kita pergi Renji.''

Kira mengajak Renji untuk kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Namun sebelum Renji keluar, tangan kirinya yang bebas merangkul pinggang Tatsuki yang memang ada di dekatnya.

''Jangan marah, Tatsuki-chan. Bagiku kau nomor satu.''

''Benarkah? Dan kupikir gadis tadi malam yang kau temui di lobi adalah yang nomor dua bagimu. Lalu yang ketiga dan keempat untuk kau jadikan selingkuhan siapa lagi?''

''Astaga. Jahat sekali. Kau memang nomor satu bagiku. Maka dari itu, ayo kita menikah.''

"Kau ingin kupukul? Setidaknya bisakah kau melakukan acara lamaranmu di tempat yang layak?"

''Hooo…. Jadi kau menerima tawaranku jika aku menyediakan tempat yang bagus. Baiklah. Kupesankan restoran termewah untuk kita berdua malam ini.''

"Berisik sekali. Cepat sana pergi. Itu semua tergantung usahamu, tuan Abarai."

"Oh~ tentu saja. Tunggu kejutan dariku."

Renji akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke pekerjaannya dengan perasaan yang begitu bahagia setelah mendengar ucapan tidak terduga dari pujaan hatinya. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya barusan, membuat wajah Tatsuki bersemu merah karena malu dan senang. Untuk hari ini, ia tidak boleh kehilangan fokus menjaga Raiko karena ucapan Renji. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, biar saja itu dipikirkanya nanti.

.

.

.

''Hufft.. selesai juga akhirnya urusan ku dengan Kyoraku-san."

"Kau melakukan pekerjaan yang hebat, Direktur Kurosaki."

"Jangan kaku seperti itu, Hinamori. Sudah berapa tahun kau berteman denganku, Kira dan Renji?"

"Terhitung sudah 10 tahun ini mungkin?"

"Dan kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan direktur Kurosaki?"

"Maafkan aku, Kurosaki-san."

"Itu jauh lebih baik. Tapi kau tahu 15 menit membicarakan tentang pekerjaan lalu dua jam membicarakan istrinya dan anaknya, Kyoraku-san memang tahu bagaimana cara membuat orang super sibuk stress karena ulahnya."

"Kau benar. aku salut kau bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"Itupun kulakukan dengan paksaan. Jika dia bukan investor terbesar, maka aku tidak segan-segan menendang pantatnya dan mengusirnya dari kantorku."

"Sepertinya itu memang keahlian mu, Kurosaki-san."

"Aku mempelajarinya dari si bodoh Grimmjow. Oh Hinamori kau boleh kembali. Aku harus segera bergegas melihat Raiko. Aku meninggalkannya bersama Renji dan takut jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.''

"Baiklah, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo menepuk pundak Hinamori dan segera bergegas memasuki lift menuju ruangannya. Ide meninggalkan putranya bersama Renji sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang bagus. Ia selalu beranggapan kalau putranya ditinggalkan bersama Renji, maka bisa dipastikan tangisan yang begitu hebat akan terjadi pada putranya. Jika melihat wajah Renji, bayi mana yang tidak akan takut? Tatto yang bertebaran dimana-mana akan menambah kesan menyeramkan ditambah raut wajahnya yang aneh, bayi manapun pasti akan menangis dan itu termasuk putranya.

Ichigo sekarang sudah ada di depan pintu ruangannya. Entah kenapa seharusnya suara Renji atau putranya terdengar dari luar, sekarang begitu sepi.

''Apa... terjadi sesuatu pada Raiko? Jangan bilang kalau Renji melakukan sesuatu dengan putraku.''

Pikiran Ichigo kalut sekarang ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang dan dengan terburu-buru, Ichigo mendobrak pintu ruangannya.

''RAIKO!''

''Ssstttt... jangan berisik!'' Omel Tatsuki lirih.

Ichigo segera membekap mulutnya. Raiko sedikit gusar di sofa ketika mendengar suara kegaduhan yang dibuat ayahna sendiri. Dengan sigap, Tatsuki segera kembali membuat bayi itu tertidur. Salahkan mulut Ichigo dan kepanikannya yang tidak terbukti benar. Begitu Raiko kembali pulas tertidur, Tatsuki berdiri dan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kau benar-benar pembuat onar. Putramu tidak apa-apa dan kau terlalu berlebihan, Kurosaki."

"Maaf, maaf. kupikir tadi Raiko sedang bersama Renji. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya."

''Dasar bodoh. Apa Kyoraku-san sudah pulang?''

''Ya. Dan pertemuan itu diisi dengan obrolan tidak jelas dan acara tanda tangan proyek."

"Jadi beliau menyetujui proyeknya bersama kita."

"Begitulah. Kyoraku-san akan menginvestasikan uang 10 triliun kepada perusahaan ini.'' Ungkap Ichigo senang.

''Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu.''

''Ah ya. Untuk merayakan proyek ini, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di restoran dekat sini? Aku akan mentraktir.''

''Oh~ jika Renji mendengar ini, dia pasti sangat senang. Baiklah. Aku akan mengajak Kira dan yang lainnya juga. Aku akan kembali bekerja.''

"Ah. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Raiko."

Tatsuki menepuk pelan bahu kanan Ichigo dan keluar dari ruangannya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar bagus sekali hari ini**.**Ia tidak percaya jika Kyoraku akan menginvestasikan dana sebesar itu untuk perusahaannya. Kyoraku terkesan agak sedikit pilih-pilih jika ingin menginvestasikan sesuatu untuk perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengannya.

Memang tadi sesudah melakukan tanda tangan kerja sama, ia menanyakan tentang kabar putranya pada Ichigo. Entah kenapa Kyoraku begitu gemas dengan Raiko. Kyoraku bisa merasa gemas pada putranya, karena teman akrab nya Isshin Kurosaki –yang tidak lain ayah Ichigo- selalu memamerkan foto cucunya dan Isshin juga pernah mengajak Raiko ke kantor saat usianya baru 3 bulan. Itu dia kenapa Kyoraku begitu senang melihat putranya. Saat Ichigo mengatakan ia datang bersama putranya dan sedang bersama Renji, tanpa berpikir panjang Kyoraku mengeluarkan buku cek dan menuliskan dana sebesar 10 triliun padanya.

Kyoraku juga mengatakan bahwa Ichigo harus memberikan 10 % uang itu untuk putranya. Walaupun perusahaan milik Kyoraku adalah perusahaan yang besar, tetap saja hal itu mengejutkan dirinya karena pria berjenggot itu mau memberikan dana yang sangat besar padanya. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa 10 % itu permintaan maaf karena dirinya tidak bisa melihat Raiko hari ini karena jadwalnya sangat padat. Ichigo mulai berpikir mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan dirinya dan juga putranya.

.

.

**.**

**The Great Babysitter**

**Ringo Akira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo dan yang lainnya sekarang ini sudah sampai di sebuah restauran Italia. Restauran yang memiliki interior yang mewah dengan ornament khas Italia dan juga klasik konon sudah dibuka hingga generasi ke 5 dan menjadikan restoran ini sebagai tempat terbaik dan dengan makanan yang enak. Ini juga salah satu tempat dimana Ichigo sering mengajak Rukia kencan ataupun menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka. Dan di restoran ini juga, Ichigo pernah melamar Rukia dibantu dengan para sahabatnya.

''Selamat datang, Kurosaki-sama. Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan anda.''

''Yo, Hanatarou-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sudah lama tidak kemari.''

"Kabar saya baik. Sudah lama anda tidak mampir kemari."

"Maaf, maaf. aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Aku sudah memesan tenpat seperti biasa. Kali ini aku membawa kawan-kawanku dan bukan istriku."

"Sayang sekali Rukia-sama tidak bisa ikut. Oh saya sudah mempersiapkannya untuk anda. Silahkan lewat sini."

"Terima kasih."

Ichigo dengan mendorong kereta bayi mengikuti pelayan yang bernama Hanatarou itu dengan diikuti oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Raiko masih tertidur pulas di kereta bayi. Bahkan dirinya dan kawan-kawanya yang berbicara sedemikian keras pun tidak mengganggu tidurnya. Mungkin dia benar-benar mengantuk.

Sekarang mereka sudah duduk dimeja yang sudah Ichigo pesan. Hanatarou memberikan buku menu pada mereka. Renji dan yang lainnya melihat menu apa saja yang ada di restoran ini. karena ini waktu jam makan siang, perut mereka sudah kelaparan sekarang.

''Aku pesan _Abacchio al forno. _Kau, Tatsuki?''

''Sama denganmu, Renji.''

''Aku_ Risotto _dan kau Kira?'' Hinamori Momo memberikan buku menu pada Kira.

''Ehm… Aku _Tortellini_saja_.''_

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan anda, Kurosaki-sama?"

"Aku akan memesan menu yang selalu Rukia dan aku pesan. _Ravioli. _Oh ya jangan lupa wine yang seperti biasanya."

''Baik. Harap tunggu pesanan anda.''

Hanatarou membungkukan badannya dan meninggalkan tempat itu untuk meminta koki membuat pesanan tamu istimewa mereka. Agar tidak bosan, Renji mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

''Hey Ichigo, biar kutanyakan sesuatu padamu. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu hingga akhirnya Presdir Kyoraku bisa memberikan dana sebesar itu?''

"Kau bercanda? Kau pikir aku melakukan hal magis padanya?"

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan padaku tentang seseorang yang pilih-pilih sepertinya bisa memberikanmu uang sebanyak itu?"

''Aku juga tidak menyanga jika Kyoraku-san, orang yang terkenal sulit itu bisa langsung menyetujui proyek ini.'' Kira menanggapi perkataan Renji.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan, tidak semuanya benar. Ini semua berkat Raiko-kun.''

"Apa maksudmu, Momo?"

"Kyoraku-san sangat menyayangi Raiko-kun. Buktinya setelah mendengar Raiko ada di ruangan Kurosaki-san, dia segera mengirimkan uang sebanyak itu dan meminta Kurosaki-san untuk memberikan Raiko 10 %."

Semuanya melihat Hinamori tidak percaya dan kemudian beralih menatap Ichigo. Bahkan Ichigo yang dilihat seperti itu benar-benar rishi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti aku adalah penjual anak. Kyoraku-san memang sangat menyayangi Raiko. Dan tentunya kau –babon bodoh- seharusnya tahu jika Kyoraku-san hari ini tidak ada jadwal menemuiku dan kau mendobrak pintuku heboh karena kau juga kaget. Bukankah begitu, Abarai-kun?"

"A-Ah kau benar. kalau begitu, kenapa Raiko tidak kau jadikan mascot perusahaan saja? Putramu tampan dan cocok menjadi model perusahaan kan."

"Lalu kau mau mendapatkan hukuman dari tetua Kuchiki dan petinggi Kurosaki untuk hal ini? dan apa kau yakin ayahku akan mengampunimu untuk hal ini? pemecatan dirimu saja tidak akan membuat kambing tua itu puas. Dan kau seharusnya tahu, putraku masih menjadi kandidat penerus Kurosaki corporation. Belum lagi soal istriku. Menanam bunga 1 hektar tidak akan mengampuni kesalahanmu, kepala nanas."

"Oi, oi, oi, kenapa Raiko begitu mengintimidasi sekali? Kan aku hanya memberikan saran yang bagus."

"Sudah tutup mulutmu, Renji. Kau yang berbicara seperti tadi saja, ku yakin keluarga Kurosaki dan Kuchiki akan menghakimimu. Jadi lebih baik, kau diam saja."

"I-Iya, iya. Maaf, maaf."

''Sudahlah. Yang penting adalah, semua berjalan lancar. Bukankah kita kemari untuk merayakannya? Jadi lupakan sejenak."

"Murah hati sekali direktur Kurosaki ini. Semoga anda panjang umur."

"Aku bersyukur kau masih bisa bercanda, Babon jelek. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu sebentar. Aku ingin menelepon istriku memberitahu hal ini. Ku titip Raiko sebentar.''

"Hyuu~ apakah harus saat ini, tuan Ichigo? Apa 5 jam setelah keberangkatan istrimu sudah membuatmu kesepian?"

'Buaghh'

"Ack"

"Pergilah, Kurosaki. Aku akan menjaga Raiko dan memberikan hukuman pada manager kurang ajar ini."

''Terima kasih, Tatsuki. Kau sangat membantu.''

Ichigo beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke balkon yang berada disudut kafe itu. Sementara Renji dan yang lainnya menjaga Raiko yang masih tertidur lelap. Angin musim semi berhembus dengan lembut, membuat Ichigo memejamkan matanya sejenak demi menikmati udara yang berhembus di siang hari ini. rasanya begitu menyegarkan dengan aroma bunga sakura yang bersemi.

''Hahh~ ku harap Rukia bisa merasakan hal ini disana.''

Ichigo tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan jalan kecil dekat sungai dan pohon bunga sakura yang sekarang bunganya terlihat begitu indah. Melamun 2 menit, membuat Ichigo lupa akan tujuannya kesini. Segera diraihnya handpone flip hitamnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar mengetahui reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukan istrinya nanti begitu mendengar kabar baik darinya.

'_Hay __Ichi.'_

''Hai sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu disana?''

'_Em baik. Kau sendiri? Kau __sudah makan__?'_

''Tentu saja, sayang. Aku sekarang sedang berada di restoran tempat favorit kita berdua."

'_Ah~ restoran Italia itu? tumben sekali.'_

"Ehm. Aku kemari pun juga karena ada sesuatu dan sesuatu itu juga kabar baik untukmu.''

'_Apa itu?'_

''Proyek besarku dengan Kyoraku-san sudah ditanda tangani dan beliau mendanainya sebesar 10 triliun.''

'_Benarkah itu?'_

''Ya. Dan itu semua juga berkat putramu.''

'_Kyoraku-san memang sangat menyayangi Raiko. Dan aku tidak menyangka beliau mendanai proyek sebanyak itu.'_

"Ya aku pun juga kaget. Belum lagi beliau memintaku untuk memberikan Raiko 10 % sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa melihatnya."

'_Astaga. Aku akan meminta kakak ku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dengan memberikan hadiah nanti.'_

"Ehm. Kau bisa mengaturnya nanti. Jadi… kau senang mendengarnya?"

'_Tentu saja, sayang.__ Bagaimana aku tidak senang bisa mendapat kabar seperti ini?__ Oh aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu dan memberikan sebuah pelukan.'_

''Hanya pelukan? Kau berjanji padaku akan memberi apa yang kuinginkan kan? Aku hanya ingin dirimu.''

'_Iya aku tahu. Jika nanti aku sudah pulang, aku akan memberikannya. Oh ya, dimana Raiko? Aku rindu padanya.'_

''Dia sedang tidur. Tatsuki dan yang lainnya sedang menjaganya.''

'_Benarkah?__ Sayang sekali.__ Oh aku merindukan putraku.__ Kuharap dia tidak akan menangis karena merindukanku.__'_

''Hanya Raiko saja yang kau rindukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan suamimu ini, Nyonya Kurosaki?"

'_Tentu saja aku merindukanmu.'_

"Aku bahkan lebih. Cepatlah pulang, Rukia.''

'_Hey, aku baru saja tiba di Korea dank au menyuruhku untuk cepat pulang?__'_

"Kenapa tidak? aku bisa mengirimkan jet pribadi ku untuk menjemputmu paksa. Sama seperti saat aku menjemputmu paksa di London."

'_Kau memang saat itu benar-benar gila, Ichi. Mana ada laki-laki yang menarik paksa perempuan yang sedang menjelaskan teori di depan professor hanya untuk sebuah upacara pernikahan dadakan?'_

''Apapun itu demi kau, memang sesuatu yang mutlak untuk ku lakukan. Bukankah begitu?"

'_Hah~ kau terlalu terobsesi denganku, Ichigo.'_

"Semuanya memang tentangmu, Rukia. Baiklah. Akan kututup teleponnya. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi sore atau malam hari nanti."

'_Baiklah. Jangan lupa untuk makan dengan teratur dan juga selalu membaca memo ku untuk Raiko.'_

"Aku tahu, sayang. Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku mencintaimu.''

'_Kau juga,Ichi. Aku__ juga__ mencintaimu.'_

Ichigo menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Rukia dan tersenyum senang setelah mendengar suara indah dari istrinya itu. Rindunya yang besar telah terobati sekarang. Memang aneh rasanya. Entah kenapa dengan mendengar sedikit suara Rukia saja, rasanya seperti ada perasaan yang sangat amat sangat menyenangkan baginya. Ini belum satu hari istrinya pergi jauh darinya, tapi rasanya ia benar-benar merindukan sosok Rukia dan ingin selalu berada di dekatnya. Bahkan jauh sebelum Ichigo berpacaran dan menikah dengan bangsawan Kuchiki itu, ia merasa hatinya selalu mencari sosok Rukia kemanapun ia berada.

"Apa kau memang memiliki sihir agar aku selalu bergantung padamu, Rukia?''

Mungkin Ichigo sendiri tidak paham jika atas dasar itulah, dirinya berani menikahi bangsawan cantik itu walaupun ia tahu tidak mudah untuk melakukannya. Tapi Ichigo juga pasti tidak akan paham jika sebenarnya Rukia juga lah yang begitu bergantung pada sosok Ichigo dan tidak bisa jauh juga darinya. Ya.. setidaknya itulah cinta. Tanpa disadari saling membutuhkan dan saling bergantung satu sama lain. Dan lucunya, mungkin mereka tidak paham satu sama lain soal itu. Simple tapi sulit untuk dipahami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai menelepon istrinya, Ichigo kembali ke tempat Renji dan yang lainnya berada. Mata hazelnya melihat Tatsuki yang tengah menggendong putranya dan setengah merengek. Waktu yang tepat untuk Kurosaki kecil bangun sekarang.

''Yo. Lihat siapa ini? Sudah bangun rupanya jagoan kecil ayah.''

''Sesaat kau pergi ke balkon untuk menghubungi Rukia, putramu bangun dan mulai merengek. Mungkin dia tahu jika kau akan menelepon Rukia.''

''Kenapa insting ibumu selalu benar?''

Ichigo menggendong putranya dan memeluknya pelan.

"Rukia mengatakan jika Raiko akan menangis?"

"Lebih tepatnya ia mengatakan semoga putranya tidak menangis karena merindukannya. Tanpa kusadari hubungan Raiko dan Rukia lebih kuat dibanding Raiko denganku."

"Itu karena Rukia adalah ibunya yang mengandung selama 9 bulan dan merawatnya tanpa henti. Sedangkan kau?"

"Tatsuki-chan benar, Kurosaki-san. Bukankah yang anda tahu hanya soal saham dan investasi saja?"

"Ssstt… Hinamori-chan."

"E-Eh? aku salah?"

"A-Ahaha.. entah kenapa perkataanmu membuat hatiku sedikit merasakan sakit, Hinamori."

"M-Maafkan aku, Kurosaki-san."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin perkataanmu benar. Dan itulah kenapa Rukia memintaku mengurus Raiko sekarang."

"Bersyukurlah, jeruk. Istrimu perhatian denganmu dan memintamu mengurus Raiko karena demi membangun hubungan ayah dan anak. Kau saja yang selalu berpikiran negative dengan selalu mengatakan 'Jika aku tidak melakukanya, Rukia akan menjatuhkan hukuman untukku'. Dasar suami payah."

"Mendengar hal itu darimu, rasa-rasanya aku merasa beruntung karena setidaknya aku sudah memiliki pendamping dan juga anak sementara kau masih jauh di belakangku. Berterima kasihlah pada Tatsuki yang masih bersabar dan mau menerimamu, babon bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudah hentikan ocehanmu, Renji. Kau akan membuat Raiko menangis dan mengganggu pengunjung yang lain."

"Lagi-lagi aku~?! Ichigo yang lebih dulu memulainya, Tatsuki-chan."

"Kau lah yang memulainya lebih dulu dengan mengejeknya. Hentikan omong kosongmu dan duduk diam."

"Cih. Baik, baik. Setidaknya kubiarkan kau lolos kali ini, jeruk jelek."

"Kheh… kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, babon kepala nanas."

''Permisi. Maaf menunggu lama. Ini pesanan anda.'' Seorang pelayan meletakkan beberapa makanan yang tadi telah dipesan oleh mereka.

''Oh akhirnya sudah datang."

Hanatarou dibantu 2 pelayan lain, menyajikan pesanan kelima orang itu diatas meja dan juga tidak lupa menuangkan segelas wine di gelas mereka satu persatu.

"Selamat menikmati makanannya, Kurosaki-sama.''

"Terima kasih, Hanatarou."

Hanatarou membungkukan badanya dan segera kembali ke dapur.

"Nah silahkan nikmati makanan pesanan kalian, teman-teman."

"Kau tidak ikut menyantapnya, Kurosaki?"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menggendong Raiko-kun dan membiarkanmu makan terlebih dahulu, Kurosaki-san."

''Terima kasih, Hinamori. Tidak apa-apa kalian makan saja dulu. Aku masih akan menggendong Raiko sampai dia merasa nyaman dan bisa kutinggal makan. Rukia selalu melakukan hal ini jika Raiko masih belum merasa nyaman dari bangun tidurnya.''

''Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, Kurosaki-san.''

Selama Raiko belum merasa nyaman setelah bangun tidur, maka inilah yang harus Ichigo lakukan. Menggendong putranya sampai benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan cara membelai pelan punggung putranya dengan sedikit ayunan. Inilah yang Rukia lakukan setiap hari saat putranya bangun tidur. Bahkan ia rela tidak makan bersama Ichigo demi putranya. Dan Ichigo harus menggantikan peran istrinya hari ini dengan melakukan hal yang sama persis. Yosh.. selamat berjuang untukmu Kurosaki-sama.

_._

_._

_._

_**The Great Babysitter **_

_**Ringo Akira**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malam menjelang. Di mansion bak istana megah milik Kurosaki Ichigo, tampak begitu tenang dan damai dengan tidak adanya aktifitas para maid ataupun pengurus rumah lainnya. Terang saja begitu, karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan para maid dan penghuni lainnya pasti sudah beristirahat di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Begitupun dengan tuan besar mereka dan si Kurosaki junior yang saat ini tengah tertidur lelap di kamar milik Ichigo dan berada di sampingnya. Sama halnya dengan putranya, Ichigo pun juga terlihat begitu tenang dan lelap menyelami mimpi indahnya. Jika dilihat, wajah Kurosaki sulung ini terlihat begitu tampan walaupun dirinya tidur sekalipun. Begitu tentram dan damai layaknya seorang pangeran di negeri dongeng.

''Oekkkk.. Oekkkk...''

Ohhh.. sepertinya acara tidur sang pangeran harus gagal karena junior kecilnya menangis kencang karena tidurnya terganggu. Ichigo yang kebetulan berada disamping putra kecilnya, terbangun dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

''Ada apa, jagoan? Kau haus?''

Dengan langkah gontai dan setengah mengantuknya, Ichigo mengambil botol susu yang berada di meja dekat ranjangnya. Tangisan Kurosaki kecil itupun terdiam saat Ichigo memberikan botol susu itu pada putranya. Terlihat sekali jika putranya ini memang kelaparan. Terbukti susu yang tadinya penuh, sekarang tersisa kurang dari setengahnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal baru baginya yang terbangun karena Raiko kelaparan. Rukia dan dirinya selalu bergantian untuk mengurus putranya saat malam hari. Tapi memang kebanyakan, Rukia lah yang mengurusnya dan Ichigo hanya melihatnya sebentar lalu kembali tertidur. Ini karena Raiko yang masih mendapatkan ASI eksklusif dari istrinya dan Ichigo yang merasa hanya Rukia lah yang dibutuhkan putranya, mau tidak mau Ichigo kembali tertidur karena alasan besok ia harus ke kantor. Rukia pun tidak berani mengganggu tidur suaminya jika sudah begitu. Tapi untuk kali ini? oh sudah lain ceritanya. Para maid dan pengasuhnya yang sudah tertidur, jelas tidak bisa menolongnya. Ichigo juga tidak tega membangunkan mereka hanya untuk sekedar mengurus putranya. Ia beralasan 'Jika istrinya bisa, kenapa dirinya tidak?' di dalam hatinya. Alhasil.. ia malam ini mengurus full putranya seorang diri.

''Yosh. Oke jagoan. Kau harus kembali tidur lagi ya. Hari esok masih menunggu.'' Ujar Ichigo seraya menggendong putranya.

Namun seaakan menolak perintah ayahnya, bayi berumur 9 bulan ini menangis tidak mau kembali tidur. Ichigo kewalahan sekarang.

''Hey Raiko, kau tidak mau tidur lagi? Ayolah jagoan, kau harus kembali tidur. Kau tahu, ayah benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.'' Ichigo mulai memelas dengan menahan kantuk luar biasa.

Menolak ajakan ayahnya, Raiko menangis meronta-ronta dan meminta agar ayahnya berhenti menimang-nimang dirinya agar kembali tidur. Ichigo pasrah sekarang. Karena terus menerus menangis dan tidak mau mengganggu kesunyian mansion nya, pada akhirnya Kurosaki sulung ini meletakkan putranya di ranjangnya dan mengambil mainan kesayangannya agar tidak menangis lagi. Dan bingo! Tangisannya berhenti.

''Syukurlah. Akhirnya bisa berhenti juga. Huffttt... kalau begini terus, aku bisa jadi gila.''Ichigo mulai menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

Jika diteruskan, mungkin rambut orange itu akan menjadi rontok dan botak. Dan ia yakin akan ada perubahan dari rambut Ichigo karena ulah putranya ini.

Waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Dan tebak apa yang sedang dilakukan Kurosaki junior saat ini? Yaa... bayi mungil ini masih setia memainkan mainannya. Tentu saja Ichigo sebagai orang tua yang siaga tidak mungkin membiarkan putranya sendirian. Ketika Ichigo mencoba mengambil mainan putranya dan mengajaknya untuk kembali tidur, maka putranya akan kembali menangis dan kembali meronta-ronta meminta ayahnya agar mainan miliknya dikembalikan dengan membuat tangisan hebat.

Ini tidak bisa terjadi. Kedua matanya benar-benar berat sekarang. Kembali Ichigo mencoba untuk meminta putranya untuk tidur.

''Hey jagoan, ayo kembali tidur. Kau tahu, ayah sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang.''

Hasilnya... masih tetap sama. Si kecil tidak mau dan menangis dengan meronta-ronta. Ichigo kalah dari putranya. Kali ini, dialah yang memelas pada putranya dan juga menangis.

''Rukiaaaa... tolong aku~!''

Teriakan ini terdengar seperti jeritan yang menyayat hati, tapi yakinlah jika ini lucu. Mari doakan agar Raiko berubah pikiran untuk kembali tidur dan mau mengurangi beban ayahnya yang sudah mulai frustasi akibat ulah jahil putranya sekarang. oke selamat berjuang, Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**And finally we are here…**

**And this is chapter one from 'The Great Babysitter'.**

**Yah karena ini remake dan reupload, jadi gak ada bedanya dari cerita sebelumnya. Cuma emang ada edit sana-sini aja. **

**Saya ga bisa move on dari fic ini. entah kenapa ini bawa kesan berarti banget buat saya. Ahahaha…**

**Biarpun kapal karam, tapi ini pair ga ada yang bisa ngalahin 3**

**Berlanjut di chapter 2 yak. See you.**

**Ringo Akira **


End file.
